BlackFlash
by RedKitsune9
Summary: Naruto x Sasuke Hi, this is my first story in a year so be nice to me. Naruto left the village at 5 years old and find a family in the desert of sunagakure who will it be.


_**Pro:**_

6 years ago

A 9 tail fox attack the village hidden in the leaves (Konohagakure) they were smoke in the air death linger nearby. Screams and cried piece the air The village can see a shadow of Giant Beast attacking the village then out of nowhere a bright flash of light surround the Giant Beast... Than nothing. Hell yeah the Fourth Hokage did it

They were cheering and crying for these that was lost in the attack but little did they know that the bodies of the Fourth Hokage and his wife were dead. The fourth Hokage Tondaime Minato Namikaze seal the 9 tail | Kyuubi in the seal on a stomach of a baby boy. risking his only life for the village

That boy name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze this is his life. His father wants him to name a hero to save the village but his wish didn't come true. Instead of being a hero everybody treated him as the 9 tail fox, the Kyuubi that destroyed the village and kill many people as a baby to adults.

Naruto was starved and beat for five years at the orphanage that he was thrown (kick out) of the orphanage.

He wandered the streets of Konoha for two weeks before the third Hokage find him and give him an apartment for a half a year naruto lives in the apartment before the Hokage realize he was gone like a butterfly in the wind.

Naruto Pro: Why does everybody hate me. I can't play with the children at the park without getting yelled at by their parents. The kids call me a monster and a freak. It hurt to know that everybody hates you. My teacher Iruka sensei hates me like everybody else. He calls me out in front of the class and asks what was chakra is? Well, I knew the answer but I learn that pendant to be bumped help a lot. Soi won't get beat up. ( i know that iruke does teach naruto when he was a lot older but in my story, he does at 5 And will iruke change his attitude agast naruto?) Oy look who here boys! It the freak of Konoha. The demon of that kills million of our villager and our beloved Hokage. It was Shi. He is chunin he being pick on me since I went to the academy. And man you will never meet an uglier guy than Shi. HE got scars on his face but not the good kind. his nose is too big and his eyes are far from each other And his a coward leave his friend behind and almost got them killed. _**Slap.**_

Aww. that hurt like hell. Naruto said.

OH, I'm sorry to do you want to go cry to you, mommy and daddy? Oh, that right you kill them. Shi spating

Stop I-ii get the Hokage? I was scared badly because Shi has beaten me up before.

Oy do you hear that the demon already poised our Hokage mind. HE killed the Fourth Hokage and Now he poisoned our third Hokage with his dark demonic chakra. N-nnno that not true. Naruto said wobbly. See he scared because we know his weak let's kill him to have vengeance and before he gets stronger.

FOR OUR VILLAGE FOR OUR BELOVED HOKAGE.

Nooo you can't the Hokage won't let yo-

Naruto was cut off by an evil laugh

Who going to tell him. Shi said looking around!

Well anyone tells the Hokage about this? Raised your hand if so. And I won't harm him.

I look at everyone just hoping to see last one persons hand up. No one had then a hand up. See brat no one cares about you. You just the Kyuubi. The one that attacks our beloved village and kills our people and Beloved Tondaime Hokage the fourth. Just die

Noo a scream went through the air. Shi tried to stab Naruto in the stomach where the seal was placed but Naruto manages to dodge the blade. And took off toward the woods

**get him.** Don't let him escape Shi yell out angrily.

Trees branches begin to hit me in the face

Just ran ran ran faster went their my head I can't believe they were going to kill me.

Yeah, they hit me and stab me and push me into the ground and chase me on October 10 My birthday every year and beat me to a plum. But there never tried to kill me before.

I there realize wet thing we're going down my face. I was crying I clasped in **exhausted** and curl up into a ball and a sob came out of my throat I just want to die. I stayed then for a couple of hours. I just felt numb

Red chakra begins to circle him

Why does everybody hate me?

Anger and hated being to take over his mind His body being to changes

His eyes that were sapphire blue was now bloody red his pupils change into a cat streak with hated go through them.

The red and black tail being to grow behind him

_**Snap**_

A tree branch broke

Someone has stepped on a tree branch

It was Two people

A man and woman who beat me every day. They own the shop and they drag me behind it and beat me over and over. Just seeing them push him over the edge the anger and hatred begin to cloud his mind.

Oh, little boy, you miss you beating today you know what that means. They begin to smile evilly. That means more beating. Hmmm, let's say another hour of beating Not realizing that naruto eyes were red. The woman raises her hand to slap naruto in the face. Her hand was caught in mid-air. Oh, you going to pay for that one demon. The husband saying scaredly his voice was trembling. The woman's hand is to bend the other way

Snap

Ahhh the woman is to scream. The husband root to the spot fear to be to cloud his mind. Oh, don't worry you get your turn soon. A tiny little red wire being to wrap itself around the man he is to cry begging for mercy.

Why do you do mercy you beat me every day. Now if you turn and you will know what I felt every day.

Screams went through the air

When the Anbu came to find him there were slick to the bodies of husband and wife one of them actually throw up.

Blood was dripping from every tree The two bodies were torn into. They limbs were tone off the bone the head was crushed into. The bones were snapped in half. These two people were in pain a few more than a couple hours. They were alive who the limbs were getting tear into. Some of their bodies part were missing It looks like someone ate them.

If there had look hard there would find a little boy covered in blood a couple of miles away. The little boy was crying then the wind being to pick up IT being to surround him than a crack in the air

Then he was gone like a butterfly in the wind there then gone


End file.
